Past Minds
by scamperdoodles
Summary: COMPLETE Someone from Emmas past comes back to haunt her can her friends help her in time. R&R please no flames
1. Chapter 1

This story is about an episode in the life of 4 genetically altered people (mutants) and their leader (the man who made them mutants). Life can sometimes be hard for these five people, but they have learned that live is not fair. Let me take you into the life of:

Shalimar Fox - Shalimar is in her mid 20's and has the DNA of various animals in her genetic make-up. This kind of mutant is called Feral.

Brennan Mulwray - he is in his late 20's and has enough electricity in his fingertips to power a small town. He is an elemental.

Emma Delauro - she is in her early 20's and is a telempath, also known as psionic. She can read peoples thoughts and emotions and can make people feel what she wants them to feel.

Jesse Kilmartin - he is also in his early 20's and can change his molecular structure and the structure of objects he touches to be as hard as a brick wall or as intangible as a ghost.

Adam- their leader, he is human and is the one who altered the mutants DNA.


	2. Chapter 2

Old abandoned warehouse

"Did you get it? Is she here in town?" a young man who looks like he cares about everything (but really doesn't) asks his employee. "Ya, boss she's here and her powers are even stronger than they were when you two dated. And she's part of this group called Mutant X. ". "Good, Emma Delauro won't know what hit her".

Sanctuary lab

" Adam" Emma walks in to the lab; " There is a new mutant in town, thought you might want to check it out. "Ok, I'll be right there Emma" Adam answers.

"Hey guys, so who is this new mutant?" Adam asks the others. Jesse answers "his name is Jacob Murdanic he is a psionic who has the power to play very dangerous mind games with people."

Emma sits with her head on her knees, on the stairs to the upper floor, shaking. Shalimar sits down beside Emma. "Emma, are you alright?" She asks.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma raises her head, her face is red and blotchy with tears streaming down it

" it was all my fault" she sobs to her friends then gets up and runs to her room she slams the door, falls down on her bed and cries out into her pillow.

The others look at each other as if to say what the heck was that?

Adam starts to talk "a few years ago Emma was in a very bad relationship with a guy named Jacob. She never told me his last name but she said it was bad he abused her and played serious mind games with her, made her think she was different things all at once. She still thinks that his abusing her was all her fault. If he is back in town he will be after Emma!"

"Like we would let him get his hands on her!" Jesse looks really angry.

Emma's room

Jesse knocks on Emma's door

"leave me alone. Its all my fault".

"Emma it's not your fault let me in, please let me in" Jesse tries to open the door.

Emma finely opens the door her face still red and blotchy and tears still streaming.

Suddenly, Jesse gives Emma a big hug.

They sit down on her bed and she pours her story out to her friend.

" He beat me and bent my mind until I didn't know who I was and I didn't recognize my surroundings".

"Jesse, Emma I have a lock on Jacob's location!" Shal says into her COM ring.


	4. Chapter 4

"I know the Q.T. club," Emma says back to her.

"That's it how did you know," Shalimar replies astonished.

"I can sense him above all else. When he uses his powers he is the strongest vibe I get". Emma answers.

"So who's up for a little club hopping?"

"Emma are you sure your up to it" Jesse inquires as if Emma was so fragile if you look at her she'll break.

"I'M FINE" Emma says firmly to Jesse.

"Brennan, Shalimar and Jesse you are all going with Emma to the Q.T. club just in case." Adam tells the 3.

"That's fine Adam" Shalimar answers.

"I need to change if I am going to a club. You should too," Emma says.

"Ok, ok, I can take a hint. I'm going". Jesse walks out of Emma's room.

The QT Club

The four new mutants reach the Q.T. club.

The first thing Emma does is walk up to the bar and ask the bartender if Jakies in yet. He answers yes and points to the front where the dancers are.

"I'm going up there alone." Emma looks at her friends.

"That's fine but if any thing I don't like the looks of happens me and the guys will come straight up there and make up a story to get you out of there ok? I am not going to let anything happen to you." Shalimar has a sisterly bond with friends.

"That's the same with us." Jesse gestures to him and Brennan.

"I know you guys wouldn't let anything happen to me. Now I have to go up there". Emma heads up to the front of the club.

She starts dancing in front of Jacob he takes the bait and starts to dance with her.

"Emmy I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Emma is almost really happy to see Jacob.

Jacob spins her and starts to kiss her on the lips;

Shalimar, Jesse and Brennan look at each other then head up to the front to get Emma out of there.

" Hey Emma I don't think we've met your friend. I'm Shalimar and these guys are Brennan and Jesse."

"Emmy are these your friends?"

"Yes! We've all kind of been roommates for the last year."

" Okay well I'm Jake."

"Emma we had better get back to the apartment we are already past curfew."

"Ok, I'll see you later right sweetie?" Jacob says in a way to nice voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Sanctuary

Brennan walks out of the lab and hears someone fighting so he rushes to the sound and figures out that it was just Emma in a simulation.

He takes another look, "Emma you are working yourself too hard you need to come out of there."

"No I need to be as good as I can be." Emma answers him.

"Please Emma come out of there."

Emma looks at him, and faints.

He rushes up to Emma, "Adam, Emma just fainted."

" I'll be right there."

Sanctuary Lab

"I think she is coming to" Shal is sitting beside Emma.

"I need to find him." Emma is a little confused but when she recovers she gets out of the lab.

"Adam, Emma just took the double helix out" Jesse is sitting at his computer.

"Well Shalimar and Jesse you two go after her,"Adam says as he cleans his medical tools.

The QT Club

Emma and Jacob are dancing when Shalimar and Jesse walk in.

When Emma and Jacob walk by them Emma slips a note into shalimar's pocket.

Sanctuary

Shalimar takes out the note and begins to read it.

"_Dear friends, _

_I am sorry about walking out on you but I need to do this. If you try to find me HE will kill me so please don't try_."

Shalimar begins to cry and passes the note on to Jesse.

"_Brennan don't be a hero just take care of Shalimar and Adam. Jesse be good as always and continue with your studies. I will always be with you. :) EMMA:)_

"Ah, it sounds as if she is setting herself up to be hurt." Jesse says.

"Jesse, don't!" Shalimar looks at him with a pleading expression.

"Sorry it just bugs me that she would go back to him after what he did to her." Jesse answers Shalimars look.

"So, Adam what do we do now?"Shalimar takes her sisterly tone again.

"I guess we just do what Emma says and wait."


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Jesse and Shalimar say at the same time. "Just wait" Adam says again.

1 hour later

Brennan goes to his room and finds a computer disc attached to his door.

When he loads it into the computer he finds out that it is Shalimar telling him that she has gone to Jacob's house looking for Emma.

Brennan tells Jesse and Adam, Adam tells them to go help Shalimar.

When they all meet at the house Jesse dematerializes a wall so that he and the others can get into the house.

They all check different rooms.

"Hey, psssst." Jesse whispers "I hear someone struggling in here."

they go into the room Jesse was talking about and find Emma tied to a chair and blindfolded.

"Shal, Jesse, Brennan, is that you guys?" Emma speaks in a weak voice; "it's just like before when we were together."

After Shalimar unties her restraints Emma tries to stand up but falls into Jesse who catches her. They take her back to sanctuary.

Sanctuary

Emma starts waking up and tries to move but cant because of the pain from struggling in her restraints before.

"Don't try to move" Adam says sympathetically.

" Where am I?" Emma sounds very confused again.

" You're safe at sanctuary". Jesse answers her concerned.

"Emma I think that you should go and get some rest". Adam sends her out of the lab with Jesse.

30 minutes later

"NOOOOO". The others hear Emma scream and run to her room.

They find Emma sitting up in bed in a cold sweat.

"Emma what's wrong? Brennan asks.

"He was talking to me and telling me that I shouldn't have been so nice and he tried to play with my head, to make me turn against you and he tried to…". Emma pauses and begins to cry in short sobs.

Jesse takes her up into a big hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Later

After Emma has cried herself to sleep again, Shalimar and Brennan have found the address to the warehouse that Jacob is supposed to be working out of.

"Jesse, you go with Shalimar and Brennan to the warehouse". Adam has decided to stay with Emma.

Old abandoned warehouse

When they get to the address Shalimar uses her Feral eyes to look for traps.

"Shal, have you picked up anything yet"? Brennan asks while staying on alert.

"No not yet". Shalimar replies half-heartedly "wait! I can hear something. It's a man talking but I can't understand what he's saying".

The guys stop behind her and look around.

The three creep forward.

Shalimar begins to slowly hear what the man is saying "don't disturb me while I am trying to mess with peoples lives. Ok, well maybe only Emma's but after I'm done she will wreck peoples lives for me".

Shalimar has a look of disgust on her face.

Jesse starts to ask what she heard but Shal tells him that he doesn't want to know.

Brennan and Shalimar walk into the room where Jacob and his henchman are.

"Get them!" Jacob orders.

His henchman goes straight for Brennan and gets a punch in the face.

When he regains his balance he heads for Shalimar, when she sees him coming she uses her powers and jumps onto one of the steel rafters on the roof of the warehouse.

Brennan then uses his powers and "ZAPS" the guy in the back to knock him out.

"I figure that if I were to challenge you to a physical fight I would win so why don't you just let go of Emma now?" Shalimar has already jumped from the rafters and is ready for a fight.

"Yes, yes, but I could probably do this" Jacob spun around on Jesse, who was trying to creep up on him, and made him feel like he couldn't breath.

"Now who should I play with next?" Jacob has an evil smirk on his face.

"Well, I can tell you one thing it won't be me!" Shalimar uses her powers and does a flying kick to Jacob's head.

He sees her coming and ducks out of the way.

As soon as Shalimar lands he uses his powers and makes her think that she's in a ring of her greatest fear, fire.

"That leaves me you want to go?" Brennan asks sarcastically.


	8. Chapter 8

Sanctuary

"Uhhh." Emma starts waking up, "Jesse. JESSE!"

Emma gets out of bed and walks down to the lab where Adam is monitoring the others.

"Hey, where are the others?" Emma doesn't know that the others left to go fight Jacob to let go of his hold on Emma.

"Oh, good you awake. If you're up to it the others need your help they've gone to the warehouse where Jacob is and he has a hold on their minds. Would you be uncomfortable going to them".

Emma can sense the concern in Adams voice.

"Yah, I can go just give me a minute to go get changed k?"

"Ok sure just don't take too long. We're almost loosing them." Emma hurries out of the lab and to her room.

Old abandoned warehouse

Jacob has now gotten a hold on Brennan.

He has made him think that he is wet and because of Brennan's mutant abilities he is weakened from it.

"Hey leave them alone NOW." everyone looks at Emma when she walks in clad in all black leather.

"What if I don't want to?" Jacob has decided to play it hard thinking he can beat Emma.

"Well then you can answer to us, all of us."

Emma then releases three of her psionic blasts and they hit her friends in order to brake the hold on them. It works and after they catch their breath they all stand in a line just behind Emma.

" Ooh I am SO scared."

"You should be" Shalimar cant help but bring him down.

"No wait this is my fight." Emma catches her friends arm.

Emma walks up to Jacob and sends out the biggest psionic blast she has.

It hits him right in the head and knocks him out for a couple seconds.

When Jacob stands up he is so freaked out by the images that Emma sent him, of her and Jesse kissing that he runs out of the warehouse without looking back.

Shalimar and Brennan both take steps forward and are about to chase Jacob when Emma stops them and tells them that he will never come back to hurt her again so they can just let him go.

After that the mutants linger a little longer and then head back to Sanctuary.


	9. Chapter 9

4 weeks later at Sanctuary

Emma is walking along the bar at a nightclub when a hand comes up on her shoulder.

When she turns around she sees Jacob with a big evil grin on his face

"you're still mine you will always be mine and mine only!"

Emma sits up in bed with a cold sweat taking over her upper brow.

" Did you have that dream again!" Jesse asks while placing his hand on Emmas hand and squeezing it.

"Yah, I don't know what it is but every time I have that dream it seems more real" Emma lies back down and tries to fall back asleep. "I will tell you something though I am so happy hes gone..."


End file.
